…and Brassieres
by wolfgirl2001
Summary: Alternate, more Daniel-icious ending to "Beers and Weirs". Companion piece to GoatEatingToilet's "…and Souvenirs".
1. Chapter 1- Lindsay POV

A/N:

Okay, I had a request for a Lindsay/Daniel fic, and it got me thinking. While I pretty much detested Daniel for much of the series, I realized that it was mostly after the "Kim Kelly is my Friend", "Tests and Breasts", "I'm with the Band", and "Looks and Books" episodes a little later on. It's pretty clear that at the beginning of the series Lindsay is crushing pretty hard on Daniel, attracted to his looks (I mean it _is_ James Franco after all) and bad-boy persona. Pretty easy to relate to, actually, so I channeled my inner high school good-girl to start an alternate ending for "Beers and Weirs," the episode during which it seemed the most plausible that Lindsay and Daniel might hook up (and before Daniel's jerky side came out). Trying something a little different and going to work with another FF writer on this- **GoatEatingToilet** \- who is writing a companion piece, so go over to their page and read their story, "And Souvenirs" to see this night from Kim's POV. We'll be sharing/exchanging some ideas in the process to keep the details of the party consistent. The title is a work-in-progress, and I really have no idea how long this story will be or where it will ultimately lead (rating it T for now). The italicized portion at the beginning is from the show- the scene at the Weir keg party where Lindsay finds Daniel in her bedroom- to give context.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Lindsay POV):

 _"Why's it so stupid? You look pretty happy there. Hey. If I ever won a blue ribbon, I'd be so pumped…I mean, I… wouldn't wear it around or nothin', but….it's cool."_

 _"Thanks."_

* * *

They fell into silence for a moment, and the riffs of Santana in the background seemed to get louder, pound in Lindsay's ears- or maybe that was just her heartbeat. She currently felt a pretty equal mix of anticipation and sheer terror.

On one hand, just the fact that Daniel hadn't gone running when he had seen the photograph that she was now holding in her hands seemed pretty promising. When she had snatched the framed picture from his grasp, he didn't move his hand away; it lingered- so their forearms touched for longer than they really needed to. He kept looking in her eyes, too- and every time he did, Lindsay couldn't resist staring back- she could get lost in his intense, dark, gaze. Maybe she was just imagining it, but all of the eye contact of the last few minutes seemed a little more than just friendly. She didn't usually have almost-staring contests with her friends. Perhaps that meant that Daniel would kiss her soon.

On the other hand, the photo that he asked her about (and she promptly yanked away from him) kind of said it all. In it she was amongst a group of the geekiest people in school helping to hoist the trophy for "First Place Team: Overall" at the Intradistricts Math Competition last year- the same competition that produced the trophy that Daniel coincidentally noticed on her shelf. And despite ditching Mathletes, wearing her dad's army jacket, and following the people she was trying to cast as her new friends out to the smoking patio- Lindsay knew deep down that she was still a geek. And on top of that, she had very little experience when it came to the opposite sex- so maybe she wasn't even reading Daniel right. Even if he _did_ decide to kiss her, there is no way in hell she'd be prepared for it. Hence the sheer terror.

But Lindsay probably wouldn't have to worry about that anyway. How could someone like Daniel ever be attracted to someone like her? Daniel was brooding, mysterious, rebellious. Everything about him was so _cool_. Sure, he had a freak reputation, and people like Millie said that Daniel was dumb- "not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree," she'd quoted once. But Lindsay didn't quite believe her; as much as she'd looked into Daniel's eyes this evening, she could tell that his reciprocating gaze wasn't the vacant stare of a typical burn-out- there was a spark behind his eyes, emanating outward somehow. She was determined to uncover that spark, see what made Daniel tick- and bring it out, expose it. And even if she couldn't, but had the opportunity to settle for what was on Daniel's outside- we'll, that'd be okay, too. On top of everything else, Daniel was _really_ hot, with a body that made Lindsay blush whenever she thought about what she wanted to do to it.

Lindsay realized that several seconds had elapsed without either of them saying anything, and she quickly went into a full-fledged panic. Daniel had finished perusing the items on her shelf, and she was worried that at any moment he would grow bored, leave the room. Desperate to keep the conversation going, she jumped in with the first thing she could think of that seemed relevant to what he last said.

"What _would_ you wear around?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to reach out and pull them back. She was asking him what he would _wear,_ for crying out loud? It wasn't even specific to anything; it was just a poorly worded hypothetical based on his blue-ribbon comment.

"What would I wear around?" he repeated the question, a little confused. Lindsay didn't take his befuddled look as proof that Millie was right- it was a ridiculous question. But after a moment of thought, he gestured to the clothes on his (smokin') body and answered, "This, I guess." He was referring, of course, to his oft-worn leather jacket, white shirt, and jeans. Very James Dean. Or Danny Zuko. It never went out of style. "Does it look okay?"

"Yeah, um, it looks good," Lindsay stammered, before realizing that if she didn't want Daniel to know exactly what she was thinking that she would need to take her eyes off of him _now_. She forced herself to look down, blushing. But even though she was nervous enough that she should have been tongue-tied, instead she seemed to have the opposite problem- verbal diarrhea. She blamed the beer. Unable to stand the silence, Lindsay rambled on. "Oh, I mean- but I mean- at home, when no one is watching," she added. _Seriously, Lindsay?_ She admonished herself. _Now you just sound like a completely insane stalker, or voyeur, or something._ This time, she at least had the good sense to attempt to retract her words. "You don't have to answer that," she quickly tacked on, mortified. "It- it was a stupid question."

But Daniel, smooth as ever, didn't seem the least bit offended or intimidated. In fact, he took a step towards her and met her eyes again, raising his eyebrow. "What do I wear at home?" he whispered. His close proximity had allowed him to drop his voice. "Actually, if I'm in my room alone, I like to walk around in my boxers."

Lindsay could feel traces of his hot breath at her ear as he spoke. She could feel them flush (along with her face), but it wasn't from the change in temperature. Daniel put his arm up to rest it on her closet door; inches away from her. Suddenly, he felt _very_ close. And he just told her he walked around in his underwear. _Boxers_. Of course. The only other men Lindsay could unfortunately recall having seen in their skivvies were her dad and brother; they both wore tighty-whities. The image of Daniel sauntering around his bedroom in boxer shorts painted a _much_ more pleasant picture- though she's quite certain Daniel in briefs wouldn't be a bad sight, either. Lindsay's anticipation/sheer terror intensified. She gulped.

"Really?" Lindsay managed to get out. For a second, she didn't trust her voice to add anything else. Finally, the tongue-tie-ed-ness was going to kick in.

"Sure. They're comfortable." Daniel nodded, slowly taking the frame out of Lindsay's hands and putting it back on her shelf where it originally sat. Lindsay, who had been staring at it to avoid Daniel's gaze, now no longer had a crutch, so she felt obliged to look up into his eyes. They were so- _enticing_. Lindsay couldn't tell whether or not he was _trying_ to be seductive, but it didn't matter- he had accomplished it. "What about you?" he asked casually in response, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You mean, what kind of underwear do I wear?" she automatically replied, alarmed, before realizing it was _she_ who was the sicko, perverting Daniel's innocent echo to her already idiotic question. Which was of course simply what she wore when people weren't around. Could she take this statement back, too? She was about to, yet at the same time afraid to open her mouth again, when Daniel responded.

"Yeah, sure, that too, if you want to tell me," he chuckled, before adding a few moments later, "though I think I could probably guess."

Stunned into silence, blushing furiously now, Lindsay had no idea what to do. Just what on earth was she going to say? In wanting to feel her prettiest for the party, she actually did put on her cutest underwear and matching bra- purple cotton with narrow eyelet lace trim. She knew from the gym locker room, however, that her panties and brassiere were incredibly demure compared to some of her classmates'- Kim Kelly's, in particular, who seemed to have an affinity for black lace and leopard-print silk. And since Kim was Daniel's ex-girlfriend, she had to assume that Daniel had seen them personally numerous times. Should Lindsay lie and say she was wearing something else? She sort of sucked at it and didn't really know what Daniel wanted to hear anyway. And even as buzzed as she felt, she wasn't quite brave enough to show him, either, not even with a little peek-a-boo shift of the neckline of her shirt. But she didn't want to ignore him; she had to find some way to flirt back. Flirting _was_ what Daniel was doing, wasn't it?

But thankfully, Daniel let her off the hook, likely sensing how embarrassed Lindsay was, how embarrassing she found this whole _conversation_. He gestured to the hallway before giving her a devilish grin. "But I won't. Hey, you wanna go back out there? We should get another beer."

Lindsay exhaled shakily, relieved. "Sure," she managed to say.

Daniel briefly touched his hand to Lindsay's shoulder, or her neck, somewhere in the vicinity of her clavicle. "C'mon." His voice had never been more alluring. He let his fingertips linger for just another second and gestured for her to follow him before turning around and walking out of her room.

Knowing that she could get away with it, Lindsay sneaked a quick glance down at Daniel's butt, picturing it in his aforementioned boxers, and let out a little sigh. She also knew that she wouldn't be able to get Daniel's last touch out of her mind. She only hoped he'd touch her in at least a few more places before the end of the night.


	2. Chapter 1- Daniel POV

A/N: 

Maybe it was my collaboration with GoatEatingToilet and the viewing of their first chapter that prompted this, but regardless it made me realize that I wanted to try something I've never done before (at all)- tell a story from multiple points of view. Daniel is a challenging character for me to relate to, but I'm always up for a challenge, so I'm going to attempt to recount the events of the party (or at least parts of it) from his POV as well. Wish me luck!

* * *

Chapter 1 (Daniel POV):

 _"Why's it so stupid? You look pretty happy there. Hey. If I ever won a blue ribbon, I'd be so pumped…I mean, I… wouldn't wear it around or nothin', but….it's cool."_

 _"Thanks."_

* * *

Daniel didn't stop looking at her. For one thing, it was pretty cute seeing Weir all flustered- she obviously had no idea what to do with herself when she flirted. But he also knew that eye contact was usually the best way for him to look sincere, which was what most often led to him getting what he wanted. _Always look 'em in the eye,_ his dad had told him once, in one of those rare moments of fatherly advice. Before he became sick and got strung out on his pain meds, that is.

But what _did_ he want? Daniel wasn't sure. Before this evening had started, he just wanted to get away from home, see Jimmy, drink some beer, have a good time, maybe hook up with Kim. The fact that he and Kim had broken up a couple of days ago didn't really factor in. Kim was as horny as anyone he knew, and while she tried to hide it by acting all tough, Daniel knew better than anyone how broken she was on the inside and how many self-esteem issues she had. A few sweet words from him would be all it would take to convince her to jump in the sack. Hell, they didn't even have to be that sweet. Although that probably meant that he would have to be okay with the two of them getting back together- for a couple of days, anyway. But he was used to that.

Looking around Lindsay's bedroom, and at Lindsay, however, Daniel began to wonder about other possibilities. For one thing, he'd charmed enough girls in his life to feel confident that with some effort he could wrap Lindsay around his little finger. She was sheltered, naïve, and- if the way she'd been acting tonight was any indication- clearly into him. She wasn't loose like Kim was- he'd drop every cent he had (which wasn't much, especially after purchasing the keg) on the fact that Lindsay was still a virgin- but with the way he'd caught her looking at him this evening, and how nervous she seemed to be- she was dying to go slumming, be with a "bad boy" like himself, he could tell.

The question was how much effort "some effort" was. What would working Lindsay for the next couple of hours lead to exactly? Leaning in to kiss her for a minute only to have her pull back and say "we shouldn't be doing this?" Maybe she'd be too worried about all of the extra people that showed up at her party. Which was nobody's fault but his, he guessed. Still, he didn't want to have to be on his best-boy behavior for weeks before any kind of payoff. Getting back with Kim would be a hell of a lot easier if nothing else.

On the other hand- Lindsay was pretty hot, even if she was kind of a nerd. He was as good as anybody at picturing what girls looked like without their clothes on, and Lindsay wore tight enough jeans to leave little enough to the imagination. He wouldn't mind seeing her naked, that was for sure. But as cheesy as it sounded, it wasn't just her body that he wanted to see; it wasn't just her looks that piqued his curiosity. He wanted to see her personality naked, too. The chick was _going_ places.

He might have polished his lines a little bit, but he wasn't feeding Lindsay pure BS. He couldn't imagine how hard Lindsay had to have worked to earn all of those blue ribbons and trophies around her room. Sure, it was geeky, but she actually had the chance to get out of this town, do something exciting with her life. Despite his popularity with girls like Kim and Karen Scarfolli, girls like Lindsay didn't usually give him the time of day. That, more than anything else, made her all the more appealing.

Mental images started flashing through Daniel's mind- the ones that sometimes starred Kim but at the moment featured Lindsay in their prominent role- Daniel pushing her up against the wall, or down on her bed (fuck the teddy bears), ripping off her jeans-

"What _would_ you wear around?" Lindsay's voice broke the silence. She seemed really uncomfortable with it. Daniel hadn't minded the quiet. It was fun letting his imagination run away with him.

"What would I wear around?" It took Daniel a few seconds to realize that she was referring to the fact that he wouldn't wear a blue ribbon. Though he had said that at least a couple of minutes ago. It caught him a little off-guard. "This, I guess." He gestured to his "uniform" of sorts. He didn't have a lot of nice clothes, so he usually wore the leather jacket he scored at the Salvation Army store- it could cover even the crappiest shirt and make it look decent. "Does it look okay?"

"Yeah, um, it looks good," she replied. Lindsay looked so nervous, she wouldn't even really look at him. Like she was afraid of how much she'd enjoy it. Watching the blush creep across her face, it was then that Daniel realized just how attracted she must be to him. "Oh, I mean- but I mean- at home, when no one is watching," she added, stammering.

No, _this_ was what made Daniel realize just how attracted Lindsay must be to him. I mean, she was asking him what he wore when no one else was around? Had Lindsay been a woofer, he would have been totally disgusted. Luckily, she was cute enough to pull it off. In fact, it was pretty hot- she was kind of like one of those phone-sex operators, minus the smoothness. Daniel's illicit fantasies about Lindsay returned, full-force. But by then Lindsay had already backtracked.

"You don't have to answer that," she continued, clearly embarrassed. "It- it was a stupid question."

Daniel chose to ignore Lindsay's last comment, have some fun instead. He decided to mess with her a little, watch her squirm, use her attraction to him to his advantage. He also needed to further gauge her interest, figure out how far he'd get with her tonight if he tried. He stepped closer; dropping his voice to the sexy tone that Kim always said could get her to do anything he wanted. "What do I wear at home?" he murmured, purposely slowing his cadence to draw the question out. "Actually, if I'm in my room alone, I like to walk around in my boxers."

He could almost _see_ Lindsay gulp. "Really?"

Daniel had to make an effort not to laugh. This was fun. He took it even further, leaning in towards her, catching her eyes in the split second she had looked up before returning them to the floor. Man, he must have intimidated the hell out of her. "Sure. They're comfortable," he explained. Standing nearer to her than he ever had before, he caught a faint whiff of something that smelled kind of like strawberries. Shampoo? It wasn't too strong, whatever it was. It was a nice change from Kim, who sometimes doused herself in so much perfume it made him want to pull away. Lindsay's soap or whatever it was only made him want to get closer, find out where it was coming from, maybe even taste it. "What about you?"

Daniel pictured Lindsay alone in the room, getting ready for bed, no one watching. He could imagine her talking on the phone with one of her geeky friends, wearing a sexy little tank top and short pajama shorts. She wouldn't wear anything slutty like lingerie, but she definitely had the body to pull off something better than a shapeless T-shirt or sweatpants. But he didn't have time to dwell on the thought for too long.

"You mean, what kind of underwear do I wear?" Lindsay replied quickly. The moment the words were out of her mouth, Daniel could tell by the look on her face that she regretted saying them. But he definitely didn't. _Damn_.

"Yeah, sure, that too, if you want to tell me." This time, Daniel couldn't help but chuckle. "Though I think I could probably guess." A new, even racier image took the place of the last one. Lindsay, still talking on the phone and getting ready for bed, though now standing in nothing but her underwear and bra. Cotton, no doubt. Matching? She was pretty uptight, so probably. Based on the colors he remembered her wearing to school in the last couple of weeks, he had to figure either green or purple. He finally settled on purple, though he decided to keep his guess to himself, find out later if he was right. Then he saw her in her underwear dropping the phone, but now he saw _himself_ in the picture too, pushing her down on her bed, ripping off her purple panties….

He needed to get a hold of himself. He needed to stop letting his vivid imagination get carried away from him and focus instead on making his little fantasy a reality. The question was, how?

Given that Lindsay was still really, _really_ , nervous, and that they were at a keg party that she was throwing, the answer was all too obvious. _Get her some more beer, you idiot. You just gotta loosen her up a little bit more before you go in._

Daniel flashed Lindsay another charming smile. Still trying to shake off his daydream, he had almost forgotten that he should say something. Lindsay looked mortified at the prospect of him hazarding a guess as to what kind of underwear she wore. "But I won't," he finally added, grinning. _At least, not out loud._ He pointed out her door, down towards the rest of the party. "Hey, you wanna go back out there? We should get another beer."

Lindsay let out a shaky breath, apparently very relieved. "Sure," she whispered.

He finally did what he'd been dying to do since he'd first seen her in here tonight. He reached out and touched her. He kept it PG- just softly tracing the line of her collarbone with his fingers. Kim always said he could get her to do anything he wanted with his touch, too. Lindsay was trembling, and her skin felt so _soft_. Oh, yeah, touching her just now made him want to touch her more, that was for sure. Time to get her a little tipsier. He could see her personality naked anytime. "C'mon." He turned around, knowing she would follow.

After the last five minutes, Daniel felt pretty certain that the "some effort," required to wrap Lindsay around his finger was actually going to be very minimal effort. _This is going to be a hell of a lot easier than I thought_.


	3. Chapter 2- Lindsay POV

Chapter 2 (Lindsay POV):

Thank God Lindsay already had a beer buzz. When she followed Daniel down the hallway and out into the living room, she saw no less than fifty people gathered there. Had she been stone-cold sober, she might have lost it, thinking of all the damage a group that large could collectively do to her parents' house. But the beer, as well as the albeit slim prospect of hooking up with Daniel and therefore not wanting to look like an idiot in front of him, helped her to keep it together and stopped her from completely freaking out.

It was a little surreal. She and Daniel appeared in the living room just as it seemed Nick and Millie ( _Millie_?! Lindsay thought to herself), had finished belting out a song together on the piano (she thought she had heard the chorus of "Jesus is Just Alright With Me" in Millie's shrill alto, and Nicks deep tenor, as she and Daniel exited her bedroom). Lindsay had no idea what could have prompted that other than a few too many beers on Nick's part. She also glanced around to see Sam in deep conversation with Ken over by the keg; Neal talking to Calvin, McKinley's sole African-American student; and Daniel's cousin's acquaintance Carl wandering around the living room by himself. She also noticed several couples sucking face, making out uninhibitedly. _Must be nice_ , she thought.

Kim Kelly didn't escape Lindsay's attention either- Kim was on the couch off to the right, sitting in _very_ close proximity to some guy that Lindsay had never seen before, though that in and of itself wasn't really a surprise, Lindsay supposed. For starters, Lindsay didn't recognize over half of the people in attendance, as many of them must have gone to other high schools, or in the case of Jimmy and his gang, were out of school altogether. And secondly- even though she didn't know Kim very well, it wouldn't surprise Lindsay to see her flirt with just about anybody. Lindsay simultaneously admired her gall and found it wildly irritating.

Not that Lindsay was complaining in this particular instance, however. In fact, she mouthed a silent "thank you" to whomever the blue-eyed stranger was that in talking with Kim so intimately was keeping her preoccupied enough to ignore everything and every _one_ else. Things had been tense between Kim and Lindsay ever since they met each other, when Lindsay had started hanging out with Daniel. Since Lindsay was hoping for things to progress with Daniel before the end of the evening (she at least wanted them to kiss if nothing else), it was probably better if Kim didn't have to bear any kind of witness to it. Best whoever it is just continue to keep her distracted.

It worked the other way, too. She knew that Daniel and Kim used to date, and that Kim was a bad-ass who liked to drink, smoke, shoplift, and have sex. Oh, and wear skimpy, leopard-print underwear. How could Lindsay ever compete with that? Why even try? It was only with Kim temporarily out of the picture that Lindsay felt she even stood a chance with a guy like Daniel. But that was of course assuming that Daniel didn't see Kim with her new prospect and get hung up on it.

And that was a two part assumption of which the first part had just become very, very, flimsy. Since Daniel was still a couple of feet ahead of her, and she had seen Kim easily in her peripheral vision, Lindsay just realized that the possibility of Daniel _not_ seeing Kim and this mystery beau was slim to none. The question was whether or not this was going to affect Lindsay's chances of continuing to hang out with Daniel this evening. She supposed she was about to find out.

Sure enough, Daniel suddenly spun around on his heel, facing her, mouth tense and eyes dark and stormy. For a moment, Lindsay wondered if Daniel was going to throw something across the room, he looked so angry. But his overcast expression lasted so little time Lindsay half-wondered if it was in her imagination; in a second, his eyes had cleared up and he had relaxed his mouth into a little half-grin. "Hey," he said to her, a little mischievously.

It had taken a bit for Lindsay to react to Daniel's sudden turn and put on the brakes, so by the time she skidded to a stop she and Daniel were standing dangerously close to one another. That was just fine by her. Though in looking more closely at Daniel's expression, Lindsay noticed that his face still looked a bit strained, as though appearing laid-back actually took an enormous effort. It didn't take much for her to read between the lines. Of course he had seen Kim and whoever that guy was, and though he was trying to shake it off, it made perfect sense that seeing them had still affected him. And while it would be a lie to say it didn't bother Lindsay at all, it was only natural for Daniel to feel that way. She just had to do her best to try to make him forget about it. Either that, or tackle the issue head-on so that he really _could_ forget about it.

Lindsay opted for the latter. "Hey. Um, so are you all right?" she asked him, tentatively putting her hand on his shoulder. While she wanted to be sympathetic, truth be told she was also dying for an excuse to touch him much like the way that he touched her collarbone back in her bedroom. Under her fingertips, Daniel's shoulder felt solid and strong.

Daniel slowly glanced at Lindsay's hand on him. For a second Lindsay wondered if touching him was a mistake, but the strained half-smile slowly transformed into a _natural_ half-smile. His eyes lit up. "Yeah. Now I am. Better than ever, in fact," he said.

Lindsay wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. She debated about following up, making sure, but quickly dismissed it- Daniel obviously didn't want to talk about Kim- if he had, he would have already said something. So Lindsay simply nodded, smiling broader too. "Me, too," she grinned, finally pulling her hand down. She and Daniel were standing _very_ close, close enough to kiss, and for a second she wondered if Daniel was going to lean in just a bit further. It occurred to her somewhere out of the corner of her mind that Daniel might be using her to make Kim jealous, though if Lindsay was being honest with herself she wasn't sure how much she cared.

Daniel's grin was full-on now. He gestured towards the keg. "All right, I'm going to go get us that beer. Hey, you notice that it seems really weak? Should I get you more than one cup?"

Truthfully, Lindsay hadn't noticed. She had drunk a little beer before, taken sips of her parents' drinks. It tasted just like she remembered- bitter, watery, kind of awful. But she'd never been drunk before, so she couldn't say she really knew how relatively weak or strong this particular keg of beer was. All she knew was that she felt _really_ good, so the alcohol must have been doing its job. "Nah, that's okay. One cup is fine."

"All right, Linds, I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"'Kay." She watched Daniel saunter off in the general direction of the keg. Sam still seemed engrossed in a discussion with Ken; Millie and Nick looked deeply absorbed in conversation now, too. She wasn't very close with anyone else that was in the vicinity, so she decided to just stay put and wait until Daniel got back with their beers as opposed to finding someone else to talk to in the meantime.

Lindsay's eyes strayed back to the couch where she had noticed Kim Kelly with the handsome stranger. The couch was now being occupied by a different couple, one of the ones she had seen making out earlier, and they really weren't holding anything back now. The guy had his hand on the girl's breast, and Lindsay could hear both of their moans even over the now-resumed record player. But Kim and her new guy were definitely no longer there.

Lindsay glanced around the room, trying not to panic when she witnessed partygoers doing beer bongs, sitting on the glass coffee table, spilling crumbs of Cheetos and cookies all over the carpet. She recognized a lot of people that she wasn't particularly close to. But Kim Kelly was nowhere to be found. Neither was the mystery gentleman with blue eyes.

The thought that immediately clicked in Lindsay's brain was that the two of them had decided to get better acquainted in one of the Weir family bedrooms. _Oh, please don't let Kim be making out with this random guy on my bed_ , Lindsay pleaded silently to no one in particular. _It would just gross me out beyond belief_. Lindsay wouldn't be able to sleep there for days, of that she was certain.

After thinking about it, however, Lindsay realized that this was probably the best possible outcome that she could have anticipated. Kim was _really_ going to be occupied now, and officially out of the way, leaving Lindsay and Daniel to focus solely on each other. Perhaps Lindsay was even lucky enough that Kim and her mystery guy had left the party altogether.

Lindsay continued to stand in the middle of the living room, just behind the waist-level wooden partition. She wondered what was taking Daniel so long to get their beer. She glanced towards the keg to try and locate him, but there was a pretty big group of people gathered there so she was unable to distinguish the back of Daniel's head in the crowd. She really needed him to come back soon, because even with her buzz, standing here in the epicenter of the party and looking around, she was really starting to get nervous again. She needed to focus on Daniel so that she could forget about the rest of it.

But a moment later a voice erupted over the crowd, making that impossible.

"Hey, you wanna go?"


	4. Chapter 2- Daniel POV

Chapter 2 (Daniel POV):

Daniel strolled out into the living room confidently, knowing that if he turned around he would find Lindsay trailing behind him like a lost puppy dog. Their conversation in her bedroom had gone far better than he could have planned, and now he just needed to put on the finishing touches (i.e. supply her with copious amounts of alcohol) before going in to kiss her- when he knew she'd be dying for it.

Hell, she was probably at that point already, but he wanted to initiate things with Lindsay when she was more relaxed, loosened up. Doing so usually made for a better make-out session, one with fewer interruptions or hesitations; that he knew. Given how anxious Lindsay seemed when talking to him, he wondered how many beers it was going to take to get her to that point. A few, probably. But the alcohol, or what Daniel finally had to assume was a lack thereof, was creating a problem.

He'd never bought a keg that was so weak. Forty-five bucks they'd paid and they got Stroh's, their usual brand. But he'd downed four beers already and wasn't so much as feeling buzzed, which forced him to believe that they'd gotten ripped off, that the company had watered it down so that they could squeeze out more profit or something. It pissed him off, but he was determined not to let the shitty diluted beer affect his chances tonight. _Half the alcohol just means we need to drink twice as much_ , he thought. _At least, I think._

He was making a beeline for the keg when he happened to glance off to his right. In his line of vision he caught sight of long blond hair, and out of habit, or perhaps instinct, he turned toward it. He was right, the color and length exactly matched the hair of his ex-girlfriend (of only a couple of days). While he had initially dismissed the blonde girl at first, likely because she was sitting next to a guy and looked like she was clearly half of a couple, a double-take with his eyes revealed to him that it was Kim after all, sitting so close to some random dude that she was practically in his lap.

 _What. A. Slut._

The feelings of rage were overwhelming; Daniel literally lost control of the rest of his emotions as his anger overtook him. His heart raced, his eyes narrowed, his lips pursed, his fists balled, and he found himself furious as his mind filled up with increasingly offensive words to describe Kim for doing this to him. _Slut._ _Bitch_. _Whore._ He whirled around, his body's instinctive defense; his eyes needed to be as far away from what they just saw as possible.

For a moment, he had forgotten that Lindsay was still following so closely behind him. His sudden stop and change in direction meant that by the time he faced her she was almost on top of him. He had startled her, and now Lindsay's questioning eyes as she observed his face made him realize that he needed to pull it together- ASAP. He had allowed himself to completely lose his cool there for a second, to get rattled, and that was simply not okay- it wasn't _him,_ it never had been. Daniel quickly tried to mask his expression, to focus his thoughts on the girl that was standing in front of him now as opposed to the one behind him. Lindsay was into him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to get further with her if he seemed hung up on his ex all evening. He needed to get his mind in a better place. Daniel attempted to smile, and he tried to force the naked images of Lindsay back _into_ his brain that just a few minutes ago he had been trying so hard to push out. He was an eighteen-year-old guy; it wasn't that tough. But before he could get too lost in his thoughts, he realized he probably ought to say something. "Hey," he said to Lindsay. It was the best that he could come up with, under the circumstances.

It must have been good enough. After a brief hesitation, Lindsay actually reached up and touched him, nervously running her hand over the muscles of his shoulder. "Hey. Um, so are you all right?"

Despite Lindsay's trembling fingers, her touch soothed and excited him all at once. It felt amazing. Her hand was quivering a bit just like her body was when he touched her earlier, but nothing like what he _hoped_ it would do when he got her alone later. He felt himself let out a breath, relax, be happy. "Yeah. Now I am. Better than ever, in fact," he said. _Fuck Kim,_ he thought to himself, _I don't need her. Fuck her and that douchebag she's talking to. Lindsay's way smarter, and hotter, than she is anyway._

To Daniel, Lindsay seemed to look relieved that whatever had bothered him for a second didn't seem to linger. "Me, too," she agreed. Much to his disappointment, though, she pulled her hand away from his shoulder.

But her touches had already sent Daniel's fantasies back into overdrive. Sure, he hadn't forgotten what he had just seen- not even close. In fact, he knew that on some level everything that he was going to try with Lindsay later tonight was probably now going to have an ulterior motive- making Kim insanely jealous. But really, what had just happened didn't ultimately change his game plan. He had gotten his few seconds to be mad, but now it was time to get back to his agenda. _Now where were we? You were getting her a beer, so she would feel more relaxed before you went in for the kill._

"All right, I'm going to go get us that beer now." _Not that a cup is going to make all that much difference_ , Daniel vented in his head. He gestured behind him in the general direction of the keg, but before he turned around again decided to voice his concern about the beer's alcohol content to Lindsay. "Hey, you notice that the beer seems really weak? Should I get you more than one cup?" He half said it in jest, yet he was hoping that Lindsay might take him up on it, accelerate his process of getting her to feel totally wild and uninhibited.

No such luck. "Nah, that's okay," she replied. "One cup is fine." Lindsay _did_ seem a little tipsy at times this evening. But usually alcohol lowered inhibitions; with Lindsay, it hadn't happened quite yet. She _had_ reached out to him, but her touch seemed reserved, restrained.

Daniel nodded. No shocker there. He supposed he was just going to have to turn on the charm a little more. "All right, Linds, I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"'Kay."

Daniel turned back around and walked towards the keg. There was quite the gathering of people around it (no shit that people would need to keep refilling their beers as the alcohol wasn't doing nearly as much as it should have been in his opinion), and Daniel sighed and stepped to the back of the line. A couple of other people immediately got in line behind him.

Somewhat Lindsay-free for the first time in a little while (she was halfway across the room and the people behind him in line shielded her from him somewhat), Daniel decided to sneak one more glance in the direction of the couch, where that slut of an ex-girlfriend of his was probably wasting no time in moving on to her next piece of meat. For a second, he saw the entangled limbs and horizontal torsos and assumed that Kim and her new douchebag were already making out. But when he realized that the couple on the couch was a different one entirely, the relief only lasted a second before the even bigger sense of dread kicked in.

 _They disappeared. Probably found a room where they could be alone. The skank._

Never mind that his ultimate goal for the evening was to do the exact same thing with Lindsay. This realization that Kim was off in an attempt to most likely bang this new guy triggered a second wave of anger, and he was only grateful that he wasn't standing directly in front of Lindsay when it happened. It was similar to the first one, but this time, at least he just looked pissed off over the line to the keg, or something. After a few moments it seemed to pass somewhat, but he knew right then that he wouldn't be able to just stand there and wait for beer anymore. He ventured to glance back towards Lindsay. Thankfully she wasn't looking in his direction, instead glancing over towards where Millie and Nick were now talking near the piano. She was still alone.

He wasn't going to have long- Lindsay would eventually discover if he had left. But the people immediately behind him might conceal his absence for a couple of minutes; make it harder for Lindsay to spot that he was no longer there. He slipped out of the line and quickly darted back towards the hallway from where he and Lindsay had just appeared a few minutes ago.

As Daniel slowly crept down the hall, he listened closely for sounds escaping from the closed doors on either side, carefully putting his ear to each door before moving on. There wasn't a single open door in the whole place, but that didn't altogether surprise him. After all the watery beer someone would of course be pissing in the Weir family bathroom, and the bedrooms were a no-brainer- these parties usually turned into make-out fests. In fact, one of the reasons he was bummed that Lindsay had seemed so tense was that they were already in her bedroom, and Daniel was worried they would lose it to some other couple if they left. Sure enough, Lindsay's bedroom door was now shut when he knew that they had left it open just a few minutes ago when they had exited her room to get their beer.

For a second, Daniel wondered if Kim and her new loser actually had the guts to go into Lindsay's room to mess around. It should have been obvious that since it was Lindsay's house, _she_ had dibs on it with whomever she ended up making out with at the end of the evening- in this case, him. He wondered if Kim had even taken a second from her lovey-dovey conversation with new douche to see how close he and Lindsay were standing to each other. God, he hoped so.

Daniel had no idea what he would do if he actually heard Kim's voice from behind one of the bedroom doors. Burst in, busting the lock? Punch new douche in the face? Or maybe just laugh at them; tell Kim that he had already found someone better. Slam the door back in her face when she started to scream back at him (or in a more ideal scenario, when she started to cry).

But he didn't have time to figure it out, because the voice that he heard from back in the family room was louder than any murmurings or groans he could have heard through a bedroom door.

"Hey, you wanna go?"


	5. Chapter 3- Lindsay POV

Chapter 3 (Lindsay POV):

"What?"

"I SAID, do you wanna go?"

At the sound of the raised voices, Lindsay abruptly snapped her head towards the center of the room. The creepy old guy Carl who had crashed her party with Daniel's cousin had begun to initiate an exchange with Ken.

"I ALWAYS wanna go, Grandpa." Ken managed to sound sarcastic even through his fighting words.

"Wanna go? You wanna go? Let's go, fat boy!"

Lindsay continued to watch in horror as Carl repeatedly battery-rammed his head into Ken's torso. _Wow, this guy must be really drunk_ , she thought. _Even more drunk than me_. Though she was currently waiting on another alcoholic beverage to be delivered to her, Lindsay was quite certain that she didn't need it. She still felt like she could keep her wits about her for the moment, but who knows how long it would last- the beer was starting to hit her hard. At least, too hard for her to react to the fight in any way other than to stand there motionless with her mouth agape. Lindsay's mouth widened even more as Carl took the encounter further, giving Ken a hard shove and knocking him onto the couch.

"That was stupid, old man!" Ken yelled and leapt up immediately, about to retaliate.

Just when Lindsay's delayed reflexes permitted her to think about of the ramifications of the fight, and she finally started panicking about the potential destruction to her parents' house and property, a familiar voice had swooped in to her rescue. Her knight in shining leather.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," Daniel repeated as he appeared suddenly out of nowhere and interjected himself between Carl and Ken. He looped his arms around Ken's shoulders, firmly pulling him back away from Carl's reach. "No. All right, cool off man. Not here," he said to Ken. Ken was able to shrug it off somewhat; he was usually pretty calm to begin with so it didn't take all that much to pacify him. After a minute Daniel turned his attention towards Carl, directing his next question pointedly. "All right, are we cool?" Daniel asked him.

"Whatever," came Carl's reply.

Lindsay let out a sigh of relief. The disturbance seemed to be over. The next song started blaring from the record player; people went back to the party. In fact, the doorbell rang again, signaling that the party hadn't quite stopped growing in size.

As Daniel approached Carl and began talking to him quietly with a reassuring hand on his shoulder, Lindsay stood back, watching in admiration and- she didn't mind admitting it- a now even greater attraction to him. Daniel's take-charge attitude just then was downright sexy. That he could assert himself that way and display such machismo while simultaneously restoring order to her party (and her parents' house) was such a huge turn-on. Now that she wasn't so freaked out about people trashing the place, she was free to focus her attention back to Daniel and their conversation from just a few minutes ago. Hopefully they could spend some more time alone again _really_ soon. Lindsay licked her lips.

But when Daniel turned to face her after speaking with Carl, Lindsay knew immediately by his expression that she would have to wait.

Daniel gestured towards the front door. "I'm going to take him outside to calm him down a little more," he said, referring to Carl matter-of-factly. "I don't trust him in here just yet."

Lindsay nodded, lowered her head. She knew that Daniel was right- especially after Carl saying upon his entrance to the party that he wanted to "tear this mother down". But while a part of her admired Daniel for wanting to follow through in his role as peacekeeper and make sure that her party stayed under control, an equal part of her felt frustrated that he was going to disappear again. When Daniel rushed into the room to break up the fight just now, he didn't have any drinks in his hands, so Lindsay had to assume he hadn't even gotten a chance to get their beers yet. So that meant that the last several minutes that they'd spent apart were for naught, and now he was going even further away. Lindsay started to regret their decision to leave her bedroom with Daniel in the first place- they could still be alone together instead of in this mess. Lindsay didn't know if it was the beer or what, but suddenly she felt emotional, like she might cry. She didn't trust herself to reply to him, just kept her eyes trained to the ground.

But Daniel seemed to pick up on her disappointment, stepping closer. He slowly reached up to touch her jaw line, gently pulling her chin upward until her eyes followed and she was looking straight at him. "Hey," he said comfortingly. The way that he was looking at her, and touching her, just then made her heart skip a beat.

Lindsay gulped. "Yeah?" Her heart was going a mile a minute.

Daniel spoke again. "Look, it's cool. I'll be back in just a little bit. Then we can hang out some more. Okay?"

"Okay." At this point, Lindsay was confident that she would agree to just about anything that Daniel could ask her.

Daniel turned around again and began to walk away, guiding Carl firmly with a hand on his back, heading towards the front door. Lindsay exhaled shakily as she watched them walk off. _Yup, Daniel's butt still looks amazing_ , she reaffirmed to herself. She brought her hand up to the spot on her chin where Daniel had just touched her, gently running her fingers over where his had just been. His brief caresses would have to hold her over for a few minutes, but she wanted more. She sighed and tried to put Daniel out of her mind as she glanced around the room, hoping to find some way to entertain herself until he got back.

 _Still no Kim_ , Lindsay observed. She wondered if Kim was still off with whoever-he-was. Or whether Kim had emerged when she heard the ruckus during the fight and then left again after it was over. Lindsay had honestly been too distracted, first with Carl and Ken and then with Daniel, to notice if she had been there.

Lindsay continued to take in her surroundings. Ken, having recovered from the scuffle quickly, was no longer camping out near the keg- he was back to his utter domination at quarters on the couch. The keg line had all but disappeared at this point- in the chaos of watching the almost-fight, people had momentarily forgotten their other source of distraction. However, Cindy Sanders was there, and a girl whom Lindsay didn't recognize was talking with Cindy as she helped herself to a cup of beer. Sam stood a short distance away- all by himself, looking anxious. Lindsay could immediately tell that Sam was trying to gather the nerve to talk to his crush. He looked even more anxious than usual, likely because Cindy wasn't alone, had her friend with her. At that moment, Lindsay realized that Sam needed someone to stand next to him. Mostly so that he wouldn't look like such a stalker. But also because if he _did_ decide to make a move, so that Cindy's friend would have someone to talk to. Lindsay chuckled and approached her brother.

"Hey," she greeted him.

"Hey," he replied, clearly distracted; no doubt by the object of his affection.

"Just go talk to her, Sam," Lindsay said, trying not to let her exasperation show through. She wished Sam could be a little more confident; he had every reason to be, he was a pretty cool little brother. "I went and talked to Daniel," she eventually added. _More like stumbled upon him accidentally_ , her inner monologue noted. Then again, Sam hadn't been drinking liquid courage the way that she had. _Being sober had to make approaching your crush way more difficult_ , Lindsay realized.

Sam, who hadn't made eye contact yet, finally pried his eyes away from Cindy to look at her. "Wait, do you like him or something?" Sam asked her bluntly.

Lindsay shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." This was an understatement. But suddenly Lindsay felt the urge to downplay her feelings for Daniel, at least until she got some confirmation that she wasn't crazy for going for someone so different, someone so attractive, someone so out of her league. Suddenly she was insanely curious to know how Sam felt about him. "What do you think? Do _you_ like him?" she asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Sam shrugged, too. "Yeah, he's okay, I guess," he said. After a moment, he added, "I mean, it was pretty cool of him to break up the fight just now."

 _No kidding_ , Lindsay thought. Inexplicably, she found herself grinning from ear to ear. She just couldn't help herself. "Yeah," she agreed. It _was_ pretty cool of him. But _everything_ about Daniel was cool. She shouldn't have been the least bit surprised.

Sam suddenly looked at her seriously. "Hey, Lindsay?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah?"

"Is- is he the reason that you decided to have this party?"

Lindsay looked to the ground, scuffing her toe on the carpet, embarrassed. "Maybe," she whispered, still smiling just at the corners of her mouth. _Yes_.

"Well- thanks."

Lindsay snapped her head up. "Yeah? Even after-" she gestured around them, indicating the even bigger mess left behind by the partygoers in the wake of the near-fight, "all of this?"

"Yeah," he replied unevenly, and got a bit of a sly look on his face, at least as sly as she'd ever seen her brother before. He cleared his throat. "I'm- I'm going to ask Cindy out tonight. I'm going to go talk to her now."

"That's great, Sam," Lindsay said, smiling, though she wasn't entirely sure if she believed him. But she hoped so. If this party could help _both_ of the Weir siblings with their love life, then- well, all the better.


	6. Chapter 3- Daniel POV

Chapter 3 (Daniel POV):

 _Shit_ , he thought.

Daniel hoped to God he hadn't just heard what he thought he'd heard. _Who_ he thought he'd heard.

"I SAID, do you wanna go?"

He had. _Shit_.

All thoughts of finding Kim abandoned, Daniel did a one-eighty and immediately began dashing back down the hall towards the living room, from where he had just come. And all the while cursing himself for allowing his cousin to bring such a loose cannon to the party. The shouting in his head began drowning out the shouting everywhere else, even where the fight was.

 _You knew he was called 'Crazy Carl' for a reason, Desario! How could you let this happen?_

In an all-out sprint now, Daniel entered the living room and beelined towards Crazy Carl as he was head-butting Ken, who at first looked at Carl with more confusion and pity than anything else. Ken was usually cool as a cucumber; there wasn't much that rattled him. But Carl shoving him aggressively onto the couch changed Ken's demeanor entirely.

"That was stupid, old man!" Ken looked ready for a fight now.

But thankfully by then Daniel had already reached them. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey," he kept yelling it since he wanted to draw as much attention towards himself as possible. If he could get Carl to focus on him, instead of Ken, the outcome would be infinitely less bad. Pulling Ken off of Carl was easy enough- he could tell that Ken didn't really want to fight the old guy, or anyone for that matter- he just didn't want to seem like a pussy. Daniel put Ken in a bit of a headlock for a second, just to be sure, while he made sure to talk Ken down from the ledge. "No. All right, cool off man. Not here."

Ken sort of shrugged him off, but he no longer seemed overly incensed and made no move whatsoever towards Carl or anyone else. He just stood there while Daniel turned to the crazy old man and asked him a single question. "All right. Are we cool?"

Crazy Carl had the gleam in his eye that Daniel had seen before; the gleam that said that he wanted to fuck some shit up no matter what the consequences. The gleam that had earned him his nickname of 'Crazy Carl' to begin with. Yet he let out a one-word reply. It was slurred, yet sounded restrained, which made it eerie. "Whatever."

Daniel looked at him skeptically. Truth be told, he didn't believe Carl for a second- he had heard too many stories from Jimmy. Carl had been locked up a few times in his life, that he knew; Crazy Carl obviously didn't hold much respect for the law. Therefore, he obviously didn't hold respect towards Lindsay's parents' house or their stuff, either. Stepping towards Carl almost gingerly, approaching him as if he were as dangerous as a boa constrictor (which probably wasn't that far off, really), Daniel gently put a hand to Carl's shoulder and leaned in to quietly say something. "Look man, I think I need to take you outside for some air. You can get away from everyone in here and just cool off for a bit. Okay?" He used as much persuasive charm as he had. He knew how to finagle things from guys, too.

Carl gave him an almost imperceptible nod.

 _I gotta get him outta here_ , Daniel thought. _And soon_.

Daniel turned to Lindsay. She had a hopeful look in her eyes, and he hated to be the one to have to crush it. But he saw no point in delaying the inevitable. He would have liked to rewind time, go back to when they were alone in her bedroom- but he just couldn't. There's no way Lindsay would ever want to make out with him if he let Carl wreak havoc on her parents' house, so if he wanted to move forward with his agenda, this was a critical first step. He took a breath. "I'm going to take him outside to calm him down a little more," he said, pointing towards the front door of the house, "I don't trust him in here just yet."

At his words, Lindsay jerked her head downward. She was obviously trying to hide her face from him, but he could see her disappointment anyway. She looked crestfallen. Wow. He really _did_ seem to crush her hope.

Lindsay looked so vulnerable. And yet so…. sexy at the same time. He wanted to touch her again, not just because of how soft her skin was and how good it felt, but also because he was selfish, and liked the power he held over her. He reached out, gently pulling on her chin, tilting it upwards until their eyes locked. He lowered his voice to a sexy drawl. "Hey," he crooned. _Just give her a little something to tide her over until we're alone again_.

"Yeah?" Lindsay suddenly looked hopeful again, soothed by his touch.

Daniel elaborated. "Look, it's cool. I'll be back in just a little bit. Then we can hang out some more. Okay?"

"Okay." The longing in her eyes was undeniable. _Score_ , he thought, as he turned away and grabbed Carl by the back of the jacket.

After guiding Carl to the front door and giving him a gentle push as they both stepped out into the night air, Daniel felt an immediate sense of relief. Even though it was only early October, the evening air was breezy, crisp, and fragrant with the smell of burning wood. The cool fresh air always calmed him; he hoped it would do the same for Crazy Carl. Daniel took a deep inhalation from his spot on the front porch, placing his hands on the wrought-iron guardrail, and looked up into the starry sky.

"So, you think you can chill out for the rest of the night, man?" Daniel called out to Carl after a minute. Carl had stumbled out onto the middle of the driveway but then stood motionless, as if he were observing something far in the distance.

At his question, Carl shrugged his shoulders and repeated the same thing that he had just said inside. "Whatever."

Daniel followed him out into the driveway, and when he caught up with his acquaintance, he firmly gripped Carl's shoulders before turning him around to face him. "I'm going to need more than that, Carl," he explained. "Look, I'm trying to hook up with a girl in there, and I can't have you around fucking it up."

Carl blinked a few times. He looked messed up- still high, probably. Yet he must have been more coherent than Daniel gave him credit for. "The blonde?" Carl slurred.

Daniel's anger kicked in for an instant at the thought of Kim, and he squeezed Carl's shoulders harder, but the feeling quickly passed- it just felt too calming out here. Besides, it was an innocent, drunken mistake- of course Carl remembered Daniel and Kim hooking up on numerous occasions before tonight; why wouldn't he jump to that conclusion this time? Daniel just shrugged and released his grip, letting go of Carl and straightening his leather jacket. "Naw, man, the blonde and I are done. It was the brunette I was just talking to," Daniel said.

Carl stood there for a second before commenting. "She's hot." He assumed that Carl was talking about Lindsay.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, she is," he agreed. And inside, he felt, better, validated. Of course Lindsay was hot. He and a lot the other people in their school were negatively biased, obviously, because they knew her and because Lindsay had such a nerdy reputation. But here was someone who, since he'd never met her before, could look at Lindsay more objectively. See her round eyes, her long hair, her upside-down mouth, and her tight body for what they were. Then again, Carl didn't strike Daniel as the picky type. But still.

Carl looked at him again, the words coming out slowly, deliberately. "You gonna fuck her?"

Daniel had to chuckle at Carl's crudeness. Carl's reply demonstrated perfectly why he didn't get laid much- aside from being old, and drunk or high most of the time, Carl was just plain creepy. Daniel didn't blame the ladies for running far, far, away from him. "I dunno, man. Maybe. But this is her parents' place. My chances would be a lot higher if you'd stay out here for a while and not cause any trouble. Whadd'ya say? Can you do that?"

Carl shrugged. "I guess."

Daniel looked at him seriously. "That's not a yes, Carl."

Sensing that Daniel wasn't going to let up, Carl finally acquiesced, nodding. "All right," he drawled. "I'll go smoke that joint I left in the van."

Daniel wasn't sure if this was the best-case scenario- a Carl that was even higher on drugs was certainly capable of more damage than the one currently standing in front of him. But it would take some time for Carl to get to that point, particularly since he was already uncoordinated, so he'd probably have some trouble going through the motions. Besides, the pot could also just chill him out; make him fall asleep in the van. Daniel ultimately figured that he could deal with Carl later. So he just nodded and began to stride back towards the front porch, doing a quick double-take backwards as he was walking to make sure that Carl was staggering in the other direction, towards the street. He was. When Daniel reached the wrought-iron fence at the edge of the porch, he turned around and checked again. By this point, he could see Carl climbing into the rear of Jimmy's VW bus.

While he was out there, Daniel figured he might as well have a smoke. Relieved that Carl was under control for now, he opened up a new pack, lit a cigarette. He smoked it over the next few minutes, enjoying the solitude, the autumn air, the peace and quiet. After one final drag, Daniel took one last deep breath of the night air, preparing himself to go back inside and make his move on Lindsay. He'd finally get their beers. And probably a breath mint. Go find her. Suggest they go someplace quiet to talk- like her room. It would be all downhill from there. It was a solid plan.

But it was a plan that got shot to hell before he could even get it started. When Daniel spun around and looked up, Kim Kelly was standing right in front of him.


	7. Chapter 4- Lindsay POV

Chapter 4 (Lindsay POV):

Lindsay was expecting Sam to take off in Cindy's direction near the keg after he made his declaration, but instead he just stood there, procrastinating. Biting his lip.

She mustn't have done enough to reassure him. Lindsay put a hand on his shoulder, and for a split second, couldn't help but compare her brother's puniness to Daniel's bulk at that particular body part. But she quickly refocused. "Look, Sam, Cindy's nice. It'll be okay. Promise."

When Sam finally looked at her again, the look in his eyes told her right away that his hesitation wasn't about Cindy Sanders at all. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, Lindsay had no idea what to expect.

"Look, I have to tell you this. I don't want to, because Neal's one of my best friends, but because of what you just told me, I have to. Neal's- well, Neal's-"

"What?" She wondered how Neal Schweiber could possibly have anything to do with what she had just told Sam.

"Neal's- well, he's, um, going to hit on you tonight. Bill just told me," he said the words as fast as possible, seemingly trying to get the awkward moment over with. He continued to ramble. "Look, if I thought he stood even the slightest chance, I wouldn't have said anything," he said quickly, "but since he obviously doesn't, not after what you just told me about Daniel, I feel like for his sake I should give you the heads up." Sam wiped his sweaty palms on his dark jeans. But when he continued, he slowed his tempo, looking at Lindsay pleadingly. "I mean, you're already nice enough to him and all, but could you just- could you just do me a favor and please be _extra_ nice to him when you turn him down? He's already going to be crushed."

"Crushed? Neal?" Lindsay had a hard time believing it; it was hard to imagine with him. Come to think of it, it was hard to imagine Neal having those kinds of feelings towards her to begin with. And while was a nice kid, she definitely didn't feel the same way. She could see liking Neal's older _brother_ romantically, maybe, but not him.

Sam nodded, completely serious. "Yeah."

Lindsay nodded back, though she was still processing everything that Sam had just told her. "Um, sure, Sam. I'll let him down easy, 'kay?" She could definitely do that. Especially since she already had bigger and better prospects for this evening. Neal didn't.

Sam nodded, and the next thing she knew, he was gone. A huge weight off of his chest apparently, he finally walked off to talk to Cindy. _Good for him_ , Lindsay thought.

But now she was standing alone again. A quick glance around the room told her that Daniel wasn't there, so he probably hadn't come back; he had to still be outside. Right?

Lindsay wondered what she should do. It occurred to her that maybe she ought to go talk to Neal, preemptively communicate to him he didn't stand a chance (in the nicest way possible, of course). If he really _did_ have plans to hit on her tonight, better he know _now_ that she wasn't interested than for him to witness it later firsthand by busting into a room and catching her making out with Daniel.

 _Would_ she be making out with Daniel later? Damn, she hoped so.

But glancing around the living room, she didn't see Neal either.

So she decided to go for a little walk.

Lindsay's first stop was the keg, which was just a few steps away. Who knows how long it would be until she and Daniel reunited; she didn't want to have to wait for him to hand-deliver a beer to her in order to continue drinking. She'd been so nervous around him earlier, and she needed to do whatever she could to try to suppress her anxiety. If it had to be pharmacologically, so be it. She filled another cup and took several gulps of the swill before making her next move, smiling because she could hear Sam talking to Cindy just a few steps away.

However, now that all of the excitement from the previous few minutes had finally subsided, Lindsay finally began to acknowledge that she was more inebriated than she initially thought. As she began to stumble around the living room, she realized she couldn't effectively put one foot in front of the other without swaying a bit, and she felt so relaxed that she could just lie down on any horizontal surface at any time. It was such a strange, surreal feeling.

"Has anyone seen Daniel?" she inquired to a group of strangers. She could recognize that her words were slurred as soon as they came out of her mouth. They all shook their heads or just flat-out ignored her.

Lindsay continued to stagger around the room, cringing inside when she saw the lame sketch of her face hung up on the wall, staring back at her, mocking her. _God, I was a geek!_ , she thought. She lightly swatted at the framed portrait.

Having just been preoccupied by the distractingly horrible picture of herself, outside the bathroom Lindsay almost ran smack-dab into Harris, a guy she recognized as hanging out with Sam on several occasions this year. Practically flush against him, Lindsay tried to avoid more severe body contact by first dodging right, then left, then right again. Unfortunately, Harris had the same idea, and they ended up moving in near-perfect synchrony. It was only after several seconds that they were able to halt their swaying and move past one another.

"Thanks for the dance," Harris commented sarcastically, his usual tone, as he squeezed around her.

As Lindsay walked unsteadily down the hallway, she was half-tempted at that moment to just give up, go into her room, and collapse on her bed. She needed to relax as the intoxication continued to wash over her, and right now she wanted to get away from almost everyone and everything else at the party. _Daniel and Neal will both find me eventually, right? I sure as hell can't seem to find either one of them._ But as Lindsay raised her hand towards her doorknob, she abruptly stopped as she softly heard the sound of her own name.

"Lindsay?" called the hesitant voice. It sounded like it was coming from a different bedroom. She followed it. "Lindsay?" it beckoned softly again.

Lindsay ended up creeping towards her parents' bedroom, the source of the sound, wanting to confirm who the voice belonged to before automatically engaging in a conversation with it. Though the timbre of it should have tipped her off automatically. When she saw the source of the voice, standing in the middle of her parents' room, she breathed a sigh of relief while she simultaneously felt a little surge of nervousness. It belonged to both someone she felt she needed to talk to as well as someone she wouldn't have minded avoiding for the rest of the evening altogether. _Neal_.

Lindsay saw that Neal kept his eyes on her the whole time she stepped towards him, entering her parents' room. "Yeah?" she responded.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked her softly, obviously referring to her drunken stupor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied. She was wasted, that was for sure, but she'd be all right. It was nice of him to ask.

Now that she was standing in front of him it was clear that Neal didn't exactly know what to say to her. A deep blush overtook his face, and he looked down, making eye contact with the floor. "I- um, guess you're wondering what I'm doing in here? Well, that's a funny story, actually- I was looking for you, hoping to talk to you for a minute, if that's okay."

"Uh, sure, Neal," Lindsay responded. She didn't entirely believe him- she had just been out near the fight, at the center of the party, with almost everyone else. Neal had obviously somehow intended to lure her away, get her alone, because of his upcoming confession. She just wanted to come out and respond to it already before anything else was spoken: _I'm not interested!_ But she didn't know how to accomplish that without getting Sam into trouble, so she supposed she needed to wait for Neal to spit out the words first. Plus, she was going to have to be very tactful- she definitely didn't want to embarrass Sam's friend. So Lindsay turned around and softly closed the door behind her, leaving them in relative privacy. "What was it that you wanted to say?" she asked.

For a second, Neal's eyes widened at her actions, as though he interpreted her closing the door as her jumping at the opportunity to be alone with him. But when it became clear that she was just trying to give him the platform to speak, he quickly clammed up, switched tactics. Or maybe he was just trying to ease into it. "Um- you look great tonight," was all he stuttered instead.

"Thanks," Lindsay replied, smiling a little at his nervousness. Just then, she realized that Neal had given her a great opportunity- she could reject him right now without him ever having to admit his feelings for her. Sure, in order to do it she'd have to confess a little something of her own- but given how rapidly news seemed to spread between the trio of Sam, Neal, and Bill- it would only be a matter of time before Neal found out anyway. After several seconds, she decided to go for it. "Um, yeah, Daniel's here tonight- and I um, I- really wanted to look good for him. So it worked?" The guilt stabbed at her like a needle, but she reminded herself that she was only trying to do what was best for Neal by not rejecting him outright.

Lindsay quickly noticed the disappointed look on Neal's face. _Still, he's holding it together really well under the circumstances_ , she noted. He nodded. After what seemed like forever, he finally spoke, voice cracking a little. "Yeah, it worked," Neal said, with a sad little smile.

Lindsay smiled back. While she felt a little harsh in bringing up another guy, at the same time she felt that she was being as kind as she possibly could have- sparing him the rejection before he had the opportunity to tell her how he felt firsthand. "Anything else?" she asked him.

Neal gulped, and, after a moment's hesitation, shook his head. "Nah. Well, and I guess I wanted to thank you for throwing the party. Everyone's having a really good time."

"Thanks, Neal," she said. Initially ready to leave, impulsively Lindsay walked towards him instead, throwing her arms around him when she reached him, giving him a long hug and a soft kiss on his cheek. Then she turned around and made her exit, leaving him in the bedroom by himself, looking a little dumbfounded at their close contact.

Realizing that maybe Neal was right, that maybe she _wasn't_ quite okay, acknowledging that the alcohol was in fact really doing a number on her, Lindsay decided to duck into her bedroom for a few minutes after all. She needed to relax so that when she finally _did_ see Daniel again, she'd be up for whatever he wanted to do.

But when she opened her bedroom door, Daniel was already there, sprawled out comfortably on her bed, as if he'd been waiting for her the entire time.


	8. Chapter 4- Daniel POV

A/N: This chapter was a complete collaboration between GoatEatingToilet and myself- which was why it took a little longer to post. Make sure to read their story, 'And Souvenirs' to see the other side of this tale! Enjoy :)

Chapter 4 (Daniel POV):

 _Kim Kelly. Shit._

Daniel couldn't have been more shocked if Farrah Fawcett herself had been standing there. He felt his jaw begin to drop and had to make a concerted effort to pull it back up. For some reason the last thing he expected was to have to stand right across from his ex-girlfriend, interact with her one-on-one. Why he was so surprised to see Kim, he didn't know; statistically the odds of running into her weren't exactly miniscule. _She is actually also in attendance at the party, Desario_. Not to mention, the fact that they both smoked tended to draw them outside when others lingered behind closed doors.

"Hi," she said to him. She was wearing a smile so fake that Daniel had to wonder why she had even bothered.

Daniel gave Kim a quick glance up-and-down; this was the first time he had seen her tonight without a douche attached to her hip. Aside from her smile, Kim looked- well, the same as she always had. Same blonde hair, which she wore down no matter what; it always draped over her cheeks. Same heavy makeup, same blue eyes. Same white and brown striped shirt he had seen dozens of times, covering the same good rack and curvy body. Same, same, same.

Daniel was ready for a change.

He didn't even get a chance to respond before Kim spoke up again, the true motivation behind her fake smile quickly revealing itself.

"You got a smoke? I think I left mine in my car, but I dunno really." Kim's request had interrupted his train of thought. She shrugged, and now that she had made her plea, the smile began to disappear from her face.

Daniel fought not to roll his eyes, but he didn't likely succeed. He held his new pack out to her before formulating his one-word reply. "Whatever." He knew he sounded passive-aggressive, but he just didn't trust himself to say any more.

"Thanks. Such a gentleman," Kim began, helping herself to a cigarette. Her voice was just dripping with sarcasm.

Daniel didn't even get a chance to reply before she launched into one of her tirades.

"Or, maybe it's just that you're saving that fake, nice-guy bullshit for your new piece of ass, huh? I mean, Lindsay fucking Weir? Are you serious, Daniel?"

Daniel rolled his eyes again, wondering if Kim had finished flapping her gums. There were times that Kim could really turn him on with her feistiness- and those were the times when they usually ended up gravitating back towards each other after a breakup (well, then, and when neither of them had a prospect when they both got horny again). This wasn't one of those times. In fact, it was this kind of incessant nagging that usually made Daniel initiate a breakup with her in the first place. As he glanced at Kim just then, confidence bolstered by the prospect of hooking up with someone else in the next hour, Daniel found himself thinking _, right now, it's_ _anyone but you, Kim_. He waited a moment, making sure that Kim was through yelling at him, before starting in on a little tirade of his own. It would feel good to express what he was feeling. But given that he and Kim had just broken up a few days ago, Daniel also felt, somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind, just a teeny bit of guilt. He supposed that he still probably owed her an explanation.

"Look, Lindsay's cool," he said, trying not to flinch as he said it. _Okay, so maybe Lindsay doesn't meet the standard definition of the word_ , he thought. But she _was_ smart, and hot, and he'd really enjoyed getting to know her better. Hopefully he'd get to know her a _lot_ better later tonight. He continued, taking on a harsher tone, almost spitting out the words. "And at least I _know_ her. As opposed to that random guy who you've been 'whoring it up' for all evening."

In response, Kim looked genuinely surprised. In a rare moment, Daniel had caught her off-guard. But her shock seemed to last only a split-second before she relost her composure. She started into yet another rant directed right at him. "You know her, huh? Really? What makes her happy? What pisses her off? What's her favorite book? Band? Color? Do you even know what color her eyes are? How about her panties, huh? Just how well do you know her?"

Her words got Daniel thinking. How well _did_ he know Lindsay? Not very, actually. She had brown eyes, of that he was (pretty) sure. He was still convinced that purple and green were Lindsay's favorite colors, based on what he noticed her wearing since she'd started hanging out with them. But if he wasn't sexually attracted to her and didn't stare at her body frequently, there's no chance in hell he'd have made that observation. Her panty color? Hopefully he'd be confirming his purple hypothesis pretty soon. Aside from that, though, everything else would be a straight-up guess.

But what was wrong with that? Daniel knew that he wanted to mess around with her; that was all he _needed_ to know. And based on the way that Lindsay had acted towards him all evening, he was pretty sure that fooling around with him is what would make Lindsay happy, too. That was enough for tonight.

He didn't have a chance to articulate any of this to Kim, however, before she dropped a fucking bomb on him.

"And at least Luke listens to me, alright? He probably knows more about me from a five minute talk than you even tried to in the past year!"

 _Luke. Luke?_ Daniel thought. Suddenly, being able to match a face with a name made his emotions just boil over, much like he did when he first saw them together. Kim had a tendency, for better or worse, of making Daniel lose his cool. Rational thought escaped him. "Fine," he hissed at her. "And I'm sure that tonight you're planning to get to know _Luke_ _really_ well. So why don't you leave me alone and just go ahead and fuck him?"

 _There_. He had finally been driven to stoop to her level with his jabs. _Are you happy now, Kim?_ , he thought.

"Maybe I will, asshole. It's sure as hell a lot more than you're going to get from the prude you're after!" Just when Daniel thought that Kim couldn't get any more insulting, she managed to outdo herself with a swift proverbial strike to his jugular- and his crotch.

For a millisecond, Daniel just stood there, shocked that Kim could say such a thing. But then he realized it- she was completely reactionary, unhinged. Now Daniel _could_ have responded right away, spoken angrily without thinking, gotten even more out of control himself- that's what Kim wanted him to do, and he knew it. But after a moment of contemplation, he realized that he couldn't play the game by her rules anymore. So Daniel did the only other thing that made him feel good, something that he knew would piss Kim off even more than a well-directed comment. He laughed at her.

Laughing allowed him to release the last of the crazy jealous ex within him, allowed him to regain his composure. And it gave him a second to make sure that his next comment to her was _exactly_ what he wanted to say. He lowered his voice; spoke with a grin still on his face.

"I'm sure you will, slut- Karen Scarfolli was right about you. And as far as Lindsay goes? We'll see how far I get, won't we?"

Oh, Daniel knew he'd get under her skin with that one- but perhaps it worked a little _too_ well. Kim looked so infuriated that after a second she cocked her elbow, winding up to hit him in the face. Given that Kim _was_ a girl, and that her reflexes were probably slowed from the beer, Daniel could see it coming from a mile away. Though this could also have been because Daniel had been the recipient of Kim's blows before, so he recognized her stance. He prepared to duck out of the way. Daniel wasn't going to run, or hit her back, but he didn't particularly want to take a punch or slap directly to the face, either, even if it was only from Kim.

Thankfully, he ended up not having to worry about it at all. Before Kim could make contact, Nick Andopolis had magically inserted himself between Daniel and the ex who was about to hit him. Nick turned towards Kim and held her back with a strong arm.

Daniel let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know or care how long Nick had been standing there- he was just relieved that Nick made an appearance when he did. It was as though karma itself stepped in- Daniel had broken up a fight already tonight, and now one of his best buddies had just broken up the fight that involved _him_. And right in the Nick of time, so to speak.

"Whoa, whoa! What- what are you guys doing?" Nick couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice. Before Daniel could answer rationally, however, Kim continued her attack- though by this point it had been reduced strictly to her swearing at him.

"You're a piece of shit, Desario!" Kim yelled. "Fuck you, and fuck Karen Scarfolli!" Given that Nick was still standing smack in-between them, her voice was muffled, which somehow made her curses seem less threatening.

Since Nick was already facing Kim, he attempted to calm her by asking her something, though Daniel couldn't quite make out the words. Kim responded but then quickly turned and walked several steps away, leaving the two guys standing there with no one in their immediate vicinity.

Nick turned around, making eye contact with Daniel- though Daniel had no idea what to read from Nick's eyes. Regardless, Daniel felt the need to speak up. He nodded at him, acknowledging Nick's efforts. "Hey, thanks, man," Daniel told him sincerely.

"No problem," Nick replied.

Daniel gestured to the house. "I'd better get inside, before she loses it again," he said, already sidestepping his way towards the front door. "I'll talk to you later. Thanks again."

Nick just nodded this time.

Daniel stepped back inside the house, exhaling with relief as he entered the party. It didn't matter that he was leaving the brisk autumn night for the cramped and stuffy Weir house interior- Daniel wanted to be wherever Kim _wasn't_.

 _And wherever Lindsay_ was _._

The spat that he had just had with Kim didn't derail Daniel's plan. Maybe in a few days he and Kim would change their minds, as they often did; but for tonight, at least, they were through, and they both knew it. He was free to do whatever he pleased. And with _whomever_ he pleased.

Daniel went down his mental list. _Placate Carl, check. Exercise the Kim demons, double-check._ All he had to do now was grab a couple of beers, find some gum or a breath mint, and, of course, locate Lindsay.

The beers and the mint were easy- the trip to the keg took all of a minute, and being a smoker, he knew most of the girls at McKinley that consistently carried gum in their purse, so that was no problem, either. However, he couldn't seem to find Lindsay herself- not in the living room, not in the kitchen, not in the hallway.

Just for shits and giggles, he decided to return to where they first started talking- Lindsay's bedroom. Opening the door in dramatic fashion, Daniel hoped to perhaps catch her in there waiting for him. While Lindsay wasn't there, Daniel was pleased to discover that he had found the next best thing- the room was empty. He knew right then that he needed to stay there, stake his claim, and simply wait for Lindsay to join him. Putting one of the beers down on the nightstand, holding the other in his hand, he laid down on Lindsay's bed, fantasies taking center stage now.

Despite the picture of her in his daydreams, it didn't compare to when Lindsay herself appeared in her doorway, finally opening up the door and stepping inside.


	9. Chapter 5- Lindsay POV

Chapter 5 (Lindsay POV):

Lindsay had never seen a more welcoming picture in her entire life. It was the absolute best sort of surprise. Sighing involuntarily, Lindsay half-heartedly pushed at the door behind her, and as the room darkened and the voices towards the hallway grew fainter in volume, she figured that the door had closed. She didn't even look back; she couldn't peel her eyes away from the picture-perfect vision of Daniel Desario lying on her bed.

Daniel was wearing a mixture of facial expressions that was impossible for Lindsay to interpret. It wasn't straight-up lust- there was possibly some anxiety mixed in there, maybe some anger, possibly some happiness, maybe some sadness. Lindsay wasn't very good at reading Daniel- who knew what was going on behind that gorgeous face of his, those brooding eyes, those full pursed lips. But she liked to think that lust was at least one of the emotions that Daniel was experiencing- because he looked her up and down while she was standing there near the doorway. After a moment he removed his pointer finger from the grip of his beer to give her the universal come-hither sign, and if his body language hadn't already given it away, his words left no room for interpretation. "Come here," he said, invitingly. He added, in what she interpreted as an attempt to reassure her, "Don't be nervous."

Well, that was impossible. Heart thumping uncontrollably already, Lindsay slowly, apprehensively, approached him. She managed to do so without tripping over her own feet, which, given her current lack of sobriety, was a remarkable accomplishment. When she reached the bed, she felt awkward and uncoordinated, wondering how in the world she was going to get herself into a supine position without looking like a complete idiot. But her desire to lie next to Daniel on her bed far outweighed her anxiety, as acute as it was. So she clumsily lay down, giving herself props for managing not to spill her half-empty beer as she continued to hold it in her hand. She turned onto her side facing him, about a foot away, wanting to be closer but figuring that this was a good distance to start. Completely at a loss for words, she said the only thing she could think to say. "Hi."

"Hey," he replied, smiling at her. He had a beer in his hand as well, another full cup sitting on the bedside table. As if reading her mind, he added, "I see that you had to get yourself a beer- sorry about that. But I finally got you one, too, in case you want another one later."

Lindsay nodded, though she knew right away she wouldn't be touching the beer on the nightstand. She'd had enough of that particular beverage. "I'm good for now. But thanks," she added, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

Daniel nodded back. He didn't waste words. Or time. "Yeah, you seem good." The hint of a smile played across the edge of his lips. "I am, too, now that you're here." He reached behind him, setting his beer on the bedside table, next to the one he had gotten for her. Now with an extra hand, he turned back to her and reached up to touch her again. Instead of focusing on her neck, or her jaw, this time he put his hand in her hair, his fingers repeatedly tracing and following the strands. He kept applying just a little pressure to her scalp with his fingertips as they worked their way through her mane. The distance between them shrank ever-so-slightly. "So, did you have fun tonight?" he asked her casually.

Lindsay could feel Daniel's touch all the way to her toes- and it felt so good it was practically hypnotizing her. She half-closed her eyes for a few moments before realizing that she was becoming so distracted by his hands that she was probably embarrassing herself. She forced open her eyes, forced herself to actually think about Daniel's question. _Did_ she have fun? It was all a little wacky up until this point- their intimate conversation here in her bedroom, Daniel's disappearance when he went to get their beers, the almost-fight, Sam's confession to her about Neal, her run-in with Neal, her first experience being drunk. Overall the night was an ego boost, but it was definitely a little strange. Though she was having fun _now_ , that was for sure. And really, that was all that mattered. "Yeah, I guess so," she replied. Given that Daniel was still running his fingers through her hair, and had moved a few inches closer, those few words were all she could manage. Almost as an afterthought, she added, "You?"

Daniel stopped what he was doing, looked off into the distance, seemed to really mull over her question. After a moment, he let out a chuckle. "Not really." Then he looked back at her. "I mean- we didn't really get to hang out much." He leaned closer, lowered his voice. "But, um," he began slyly, "I think we still _could_ have a _lot_ of fun tonight. Right here. Don't you?"

 _Oh, my God. Did he just say what I think he said?_ Lindsay wondered in awe. She didn't trust herself to form words. "Uh-huh."

"Good. Glad you agree." Daniel leaned in even closer, face just a few inches from her now. His next words came out in a whisper. "Lindsay, can I kiss you?"

Lindsay was paralyzed with anxiety and anticipation. She didn't expect Daniel to ask her permission, and she was utterly speechless. All she could do was nod her head.

Daniel leaned in and kissed her, and from the moment his lips touched hers, Lindsay could swear that a million things started happening around them at once- fireworks exploding, huge ocean crests breaking on the shoreline, cheesy romantic music playing in the background. Their kiss was better in real life than in Lindsay's wildest fantasies.

Though she was still pretty inexperienced compared to Daniel, Lindsay had kissed a few boys before. She'd messed around a little with Barry Schweiber once when they were babysitting Sam and Neal, who had fallen asleep after a long day at the pool. She'd also kissed Alex, one of the male Mathletes, a few times when they'd both gotten a little frisky while practicing their quadratic equations before the Intradistricts last year. But _nothing_ compared to this, lying down on her bed with the hottest guy in the school, lips interlocked like perfect puzzle pieces.

After a few moments, when Lindsay finally was able to think just a little, she realized that she still held the half-cup of beer in her hand, and in her kissing haze she had tilted it to a precarious angle. She wanted that hand free, but she didn't want to break their kiss. _Oh, to hell with it_. Lindsay haphazardly tossed the cup behind her off of the bed, towards the carpet. It wouldn't be the only beer spill she'd have to clean up later. She snaked her newly freed hand around Daniel's back, which prompted him to quickly remove his coat, keeping his lips on hers the whole time. He threw his jacket somewhere beside them without so much as a glance.

Fewer obstacles between them now, they deepened their kiss. Daniel had obviously been smoking recently- she could smell it on him- yet his breath was somehow minty fresh. He moved a gentle hand to her face, her jaw, while simultaneously guiding her mouth open with his. Daniel's tongue slowly entered her mouth, soft and warm, and once there it continued to gently explore, intermingle it with hers. With most of Daniel's weight resting on one elbow, he alternated where he moved his free hand, which included her face, the upper part of her arm, the side of her waist, her hips, her legs. The stimulation was almost more than she could stand. Lindsay found herself responding to his kiss with an intensity that surprised even her.

When Daniel moaned right near her ear, the ache between her thighs intensified and Lindsay found herself wanting to do _anything_ to ease the throbbing. Something seemed to overtake her as she gently pushed Daniel down on the bed so that he was flat on his back, and she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips, kissing him again. _Much better_ , she thought- suddenly his body was _so close_ to hers. She leaned down until they were flush against one another, their chests touching, their hips in _really_ close contact. And she could feel both of Daniel's hands on her, touching her bare skin at her stomach where her shirt had hiked up, _very_ gradually working their way north. His touch was so spectacular that it left her shaking, arching her back, wanting more. Lindsay sat up a bit, still straddling him, biting her lip. Daniel's hands were driving her crazy- she wanted to feel more of them on her skin; she wanted to feel more of his _skin_ on her skin for that matter. Thankfully, Daniel appeared to figure out what she wanted before she could even articulate it herself. In an agonizingly slow, deliberate motion, Daniel slipped off her shirt, leaving her in nothing on top but her bra.

Daniel just sat there and stared at her, eventually breaking out into a little smile. Self-consciousness kicked in as Lindsay had no idea if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The rest of his expression was indecipherable- it almost looked smug, as though she was missing out on some private joke. "I, um, I like your bra," he said. "It's a pretty color." _Is he being sarcastic?_ she wondered. Lindsay wanted to ask Daniel what exactly he was smiling about, but before she could, the smug look had disappeared from his face. However, he continued to look her up and down, his gaze so intimidating that Lindsay found herself quickly shying away, averting his eyes. Daniel once again reached out to gently touch her near her chin, pulling her eyes back to his.

"Thanks," Lindsay whispered in reply, red as a tomato, she was sure of that. This was as much of her as any guy had ever seen, and she had to start exposing herself to _Daniel_ first of all people? He was so experienced, so smooth. And what was she? Embarrassed as hell with a body that wasn't anything special and the underwear of a nine-year-old, that was what. Lindsay was convinced that that was what Daniel was thinking, too. "This is so crazy." She couldn't help but voice some of her disbelief out loud. "I can't believe you're here, in my bed."

She should have known better than to be so open with Daniel, show him her vulnerability. His next words pierced her heart like the blade of a knife, twisting and rummaging around, trying to inflict the most damage. "Should I leave?"

 _What?_ Was that what he wanted? _Of course_ _it is_ , Lindsay realized after a moment- after seeing her almost naked from the waist up, it only made sense that Daniel was looking to bail out. Lindsay was convinced that one glance at her chest was enough to tell him that she couldn't hold a candle to Kim Kelly, breast-size-wise. Lindsay and Kim had seen each other in bras in the girls' locker room; they both knew it, too. Lindsay found herself trying not to cry as she responded. "If you want to," she whispered, closing her eyes.

But when she finally got the courage to open them again to look at Daniel's response, she could see lust in his eyes as he shook his head at her. So maybe that meant that he _didn't_ want to leave! Lindsay felt so overjoyed at his reaction that it emboldened her- she moved his hands back to her waist; she _loved_ having them there before.

Daniel obliged, though instead of working his fingers upward, he slowly worked them _around_ her waist, finally settling on the button of her jeans. Lindsay's breath hitched. She was ecstatic that Daniel wasn't running for the hills after seeing so much of her body, but suddenly she felt an entirely different type of anxiety. _How far is he looking to go here?_ She wasn't sure, and she didn't know how far she wanted to go either, but what she did know was that his fingertips felt _way_ too good on her stomach for her to want him to stop now. She tilted her head back a little, closing her eyes, wanting to _feel_ rather than see what he was doing, where he was going next.

When Daniel unbuttoned the single button on her jeans and put his hands on her zipper, Lindsay thought she might pass out from the anticipation. _Oh, my God_. His nimble fingers brushed the delicate cotton of her underwear just slightly as he began to ease her zipper down. His touch was like a lightning bolt, sending waves of pleasure radiating from where he touched her out towards the rest of her body. Her breathing became erratic and labored, and she focused on staying conscious as Daniel's touches slowly neared her most sensitive of areas.

 _Oh, God,_ she thought. _Don't stop_.

But stop he did. She had no idea why, but suddenly Daniel stilled, halting her zipper in its tracks, refusing to take things further. "Lindsay," he whispered after a few moments, "We can't do this."

The rejection hurt like hell; Lindsay was only relieved her head was still angled a bit backward so that Daniel couldn't see her eyes well up with tears.


	10. Chapter 5- Daniel POV

Chapter 5 (Daniel POV):

Daniel had been lying there indulging in some pretty hard-core fantasizing when Lindsay appeared in her doorway across the room. And yet, seeing her there, obviously buzzed now, with that _look_ that she was giving him- it made Daniel realize that the real thing was better than anything he could have imagined. Oh, yeah, he wanted her. And what Daniel wanted, at least in terms of girls, he usually got. Guilt from his argument with Kim lingered in his mind and tried to ruin his mood, but he forced himself to push it aside. _I'm sure she's off banging_ Luke _, now, anyway,_ he thought. Staring at Lindsay's body and thinking of all of the wonderful things he could do to it snapped him back to the present. He beckoned Lindsay closer with his most inviting look and a simple curl of his finger.

"Come here," he said smoothly. Despite trying to sound reassuring, Lindsay still looked a little petrified at his invitation, so he felt the need to tack on, "Don't be nervous."

Lindsay might have been nervous, but she didn't hesitate to come closer. She attempted to push the door shut behind her, but a lack of effort resulted in the door stopping a good six inches short of its goal, leaving behind it a wide sliver of lit hallway. Daniel was tempted to say something to her about it but was quickly distracted as he watched Lindsay walk across the darkened room, swaying slightly. He realized just then how hard the beer must be hitting her. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. Sure, he had wanted to get Lindsay buzzed enough to lower her inhibitions, but there was a fine line. She wouldn't be much fun to mess around with if she suddenly passed out or threw up. Unfortunately, Kim had done both a couple of times in recent memory.

But when Lindsay lay down beside him and spoke, she just looked so damn cute he wanted her anyway. She seemed embarrassed at her drunkenness or awkwardness, he wasn't sure which. "Hi," she said sheepishly.

Daniel smiled. "Hey," he said in reply, trying to put her at ease, looking her over on the bed and then glancing down towards her half-empty cup. She'd obviously been helping herself to the beer in his absence; given its lack of potency she must have drank a shit-ton of it. Daniel wished he could share the feeling- he was still stone-cold sober from the piss-water. But he knew something that could make him feel _a lot_ better. "I see that you had to get yourself a beer- sorry about that. But I finally got you one, too, in case you want another one later." All the while, thinking, _that's the_ last _thing you need_.

Thankfully, Lindsay seemed cognizant of it, too. "I'm good for now," she replied, a moment later adding, "But thanks."

Upon closer inspection- he realized that Lindsay was okay. After making eye contact with her for a few seconds ( _they're brown, Kim! Brown!_ ), Daniel saw that Lindsay's eyes weren't glassy or red- she couldn't have been _too_ wasted- so that meant that she was just drunk enough. He nodded. "Yeah, you seem good." Daniel smiled, suppressed a chuckle. "I am, too, now that you're here," he added. Wasn't _that_ the truth. Being so close to Lindsay, someone new, and catching another faint whiff of her strawberry scent intoxicated him in ways that beer couldn't. In fact, Daniel didn't even need the weak swill anymore- he turned around and placed his cup on the nightstand, freeing up a much-needed hand. He used it to do something that he'd been dying to do to Lindsay all night- run his fingers through the base of her thick hair. Leaning closer and inhaling deeply, Daniel could swear that the fruity fragrance intensified just slightly as he massaged her scalp. It had to have been her shampoo, not soap or perfume- right? He wanted to kiss all over her body and find out for sure. "So, did you have fun tonight?" he asked her.

Lindsay obviously loved what he was doing- she couldn't even keep her eyes open, she was so relaxed. His question seemed to pull her from her trance, though. She blinked a few times, looking deep in thought, before replying after a couple of seconds, "Yeah, I guess so." After a few more moments she added, "You?"

 _Hmmmm, let's see_ , Daniel thought. _Having to watch Kim practically sit in someone else's lap, break up a fight between Ken and Carl, baby-sit Carl outside to make sure he didn't trash the Weir house, confront Kim head on, and almost get slapped, all without even a buzz?_ "Not really," he said honestly. "I mean," he quickly clarified, "we didn't really get to hang out much. But, um," _just tell her what you want, Desario, you know she's dying for it, too_ , "I think we still _could_ have a _lot_ of fun tonight. Right here. Don't you?"

This was a move that Daniel pulled often- by him asking a girl about what they were doing before doing much of anything, and having her concur, she was more likely to think that whatever followed was her idea.

On Lindsay, naïve as she was, it worked like a charm. She gulped. "Uh-huh."

"Good. Glad you agree." _No harm in confirming it out loud._ Daniel leaned in even closer. Lindsay's mouth was so sexy- he loved her pout, and her lips just looked delicious. "Lindsay, can I kiss you?" he whispered. _Let her think she has control, Daniel. Then she'll do anything you want with a smile on her face._

Lindsay's eyes were glazed over and her mouth was already drawing just slightly towards his. She nodded, looking awestruck. Daniel leaned in and quickly closed the distance, kissing her.

He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting- he knew that Lindsay's lips would be soft, just like her skin, and that her kisses would be sweeter and less demanding than some of the other girls he'd been with. He was right about that. But he also assumed that Lindsay would be awkward, bumbling. Daniel would have wagered that Lindsay hadn't kissed much in her life, that she was inexperienced, that he'd have to coax her through everything. But either he was dead wrong, or there was just something about their chemistry, because their mouths fit together _perfectly._ It caught him so off-guard that it threw Daniel completely off his game. Kissing her felt so good that abruptly Daniel felt powerless- he would do whatever Lindsay wanted now, not the other way around. And it wasn't because he decided to let her _think_ that she had control- it was because she _had_ it. Daniel then realized that he couldn't push her too far or too fast and risk fucking things up. Suddenly he couldn't stand the idea of Lindsay wanting nothing to do with him after tonight- which would be a distinct possibility if he went with his usual plan of action. _I've gotta do this with her again_. _Like, a lot_.

Daniel realized that Lindsay magically no longer held the beer cup in her hand, and that she was reaching towards him instead, wrapping her arm around him and putting her hand on his back. Realizing that there were entirely too many layers between them, Daniel managed to quickly strip off his jacket and toss it carelessly to the floor without even breaking their kiss. He seized his next opportunity to touch Lindsay again, on the same spot of her jaw as before, and gently pull her lips just a little bit closer. Lindsay widened her mouth for him and Daniel took the hint as he slowly, cautiously began using his tongue, exploring her mouth with it. His hands explored her body, too- but hesitantly at first; he didn't want to be too forward. With his free hand, Daniel lightly brushed his fingers past Lindsay's jaw to her arm, down her side, around the curve of her hip, to the outside of her thighs. The way that Lindsay's tongue danced around his in response turned him on so much that he found himself pulling away slightly and groaning out loud.

Before he knew what was happening, Lindsay had pushed him flat on his back and had climbed on top of him, legs spread so that their hips were in _very_ close contact. _Goddamn, that's hot_. She leaned down to kiss him again, pressing her breasts against his chest in the process. Both hands free now, Daniel tentatively placed them on either side of her waist. Her shirt had ridden up a little in the shuffle, and so he was able to feel the skin at her midsection, and it was so soft that he couldn't help himself- he had to feel more. Deliberately, just an inch at a time, giving her plenty of time to object- he lightly traced his hands up her sides, caressing her skin beneath her shirt. Lindsay quivered a little, biting her lip and pulling away so that she was sitting straight up. Daniel was worried that he had gone too far until he saw the glazed over look in her eyes and the blush overtaking her cheeks. _She's giving you the all-clear, man; you're not screwing this up yet-_ he was in such unfamiliar territory. The softness of Lindsay's skin- God, _touching it feels good,_ he thought- just completely overtook him. He dropped his hands back down to her waist before slowly, _slowly_ , peeling off Lindsay's shirt, almost as if in a trance. She let him.

 _Holy shit_ , _she is sexy_. Speechless, for a second all Daniel could do was just sit there and stare at Lindsay in her bra.

Sure enough, it was purple- cotton with a little lace trim, almost exactly as he predicted, and Daniel grinned despite himself. _You are a master, Desario._ "I, um, I like your bra," he murmured after a few moments. "It's a pretty color." But his smug satisfaction at being right was short-lived, because the shock that he was looking at Lindsay Weir half-naked came back and hit him again, like a boomerang.

Lindsay blushed even further; her cheeks were crimson now. "Thanks," she whispered, refusing to make eye contact with him, skirting his eyes, glancing off to the side. Daniel instinctively reached up and touched her jaw again, gently tilting her head so she looked right back at him. "This is so crazy," she whispered. "I can't believe you're here, in my bed."

Daniel sat there frozen; unsure of his next move. There was hesitation in her voice. This was such an odd situation for him; he was used to knowing exactly what to do, but right now he didn't have a clue. Lindsay was in total control. "Should I leave?" he whispered, actually scared. Maybe she was starting to regret how far she'd taken things, or let things go.

But at his response Lindsay's face fell, and she looked more disappointed than Daniel had ever seen her. "If you want to," her voice came out in almost a whimper. _Well, duh-_ he wasn't moving an inch, and he almost couldn't believe that Lindsay thought he might actually _want_ to go _._ _Did she really think I'd leave after seeing how smokin' hot her body is?_ he wondered. Daniel stared at her incredulously, shaking his head slightly in disbelief- at the moment he didn't even have the words. Looking relieved, Lindsay exhaled shakily. After a few seconds, she took his hands, one of which was still on her jaw, and placed them back on her waist instead, right where her jeans met her bare skin. Lindsay was still nervous, Daniel could see that, but she was also- _determined_. He didn't doubt it- she seemed determined about a lot of things in her life.

 _Deep breaths, Desario. In and out_. He couldn't believe that Lindsay was reciprocating the way that she was. He thought he'd be the one having to push the envelope, but she was clearly just as eager. She wasn't being slutty about it though- in fact, it was so hot that Daniel felt like he was about to explode.

 _Now, what does she want me to do with my hands?_ Daniel wondered, insanely curious. _Does she want me to take off her pants already?_ He was afraid to believe that Lindsay was ready to go further because of how disappointed he'd be if she _wasn't_. _I'll proceed with caution_ , he thought. He slowly traced the waistline of her jeans with both hands, eventually meeting right in the front, just below her belly button. Lindsay tilted her head back a little, sighing at his touch. _Should I keep going?_ Daniel grasped the button on her jeans and just held his hands in place, waiting for a slap, a protest. He received neither. _Might as well go for it_ \- he unfastened her button, gripped the zipper head. Slowly, slowly, he started easing her zipper down, taking his own advice, inhaling and exhaling. The anticipation was driving him crazy.

As he painstakingly moved Lindsay's zipper below her panty line, he saw another flash of purple- the same color as her brassiere. And then he saw other flashes. Like the flash of the initial vision of underwear-clad Lindsay that he had when they were talking in her bedroom at the beginning of the night, discussing clothing preferences. Chatting on the phone alone, wearing panties just like this. _Purple_. _Cotton_. _Matching_. A flash back to his recent argument with Kim. _Do you even know what color her eyes are? How about her panties, huh? Just how well do you know her?_ And now a flash at the doorway. It was dark in Lindsay's bedroom a moment before the hall light became fully illuminated, and then went dark again. Daniel pried his eyes away from Lindsay's underwear and looked up.

Someone was standing right outside the bedroom door, blocking the light source in the hallway. Facing them, looking in. Daniel could only really see their silhouette, so there was really no way of knowing who it was. Except he did- he had seen this person's outline tons of times. The flicker of blonde as the person turned and moved into a different section of the light confirmed his worst suspicion. _Kim_.

As much as he hated to do it, Daniel stopped his unzipping, dropped his hands to his sides. _Damnit_. He let out a deep, audible sigh. "Lindsay," he whispered, pain in his voice. "We can't do this."


	11. Chapter 6- Daniel POV

Chapter 6 (Daniel POV):

"We can't?" Lindsay's voice came out in little more than a whimper. She looked heartbroken, dejected.

 _What the fuck are you doing, man?_ Daniel wished he possessed the ability to step outside of himself, just so he could slap himself across the face for his ridiculousness.

Daniel quickly glanced back up at the partially opened door; he half-expected Kim to still be standing there, watching them like the crazy jealous ex that she was. Thankfully Kim had moved on and the hallway was well-lit again. Nevertheless, Daniel gently eased Lindsay off of him and made his way to his feet. He didn't want to make it _too_ obvious that he had just seen something, but the fact that the doorway still had a wide crack in it, thus exposing them to any passersby, was creeping him out in the worst sort of way.

The two of them really needed some privacy. So Daniel crossed the room to pull on the doorknob, making sure that the door shut completely this time, before returning to the bed. He eased himself down into a sitting position a short distance away from Lindsay, who had managed to quickly put her shirt back on and was now sitting there as well. Her eyes were widened in surprise at the fact that the door had been partially open the entire time without her realizing it, nonetheless she didn't say anything; she was clearly waiting for Daniel to speak next. He wanted to reach over and put his hand on her leg, but he needed his message to be clear and not to get too distracted by her body, as difficult as that was. He tried to sound as comforting as possible as he shook his head.

"Look- I- _really_ want to, but we can't. I'd um- I'd be doing it for all the wrong reasons." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a big part of Daniel regretted them. _Why in the hell are you sabotaging the opportunity to hook up with a chick as unique (and hot) as Lindsay, doofus? Doing it for all the wrong reasons never stopped you before._

But the other part of him could answer the question immediately. _Because you want to hook up with her more than just once_ , _you idiot_ , it retorted, _and if she feels any regrets about tonight after she sobers up then she probably won't ever let you touch her again._ _And_ _because_ _maybe you want to do even more than hook up with her. Because Lindsay_ is _unique._

"What reasons are those?" Lindsay asked in a small, wavering, voice. Her eyes were fixed on the floor.

Inexplicably, Daniel felt like he could come totally clean with Lindsay, unburden himself. The way that Lindsay had been hanging onto his every word tonight, it felt like she actually _cared_ about what he said. And more than anything, Daniel felt that Lindsay needed to know that the reasons that he was pulling back had nothing at all to do with him not wanting to, nothing to do with him not wanting _her_. Daniel didn't hesitate to confess the truth, spill his guts. "Because I'm still pissed off at Kim. Every time I see her tonight I just want to make her jealous. Because you're _nothing_ like her. And- because you're really hot."

Lindsay gave him the feeblest attempt at a smile as she glanced up to make eye contact with him. "I think at least one of those is a right reason," she said tentatively, obviously referring to the latter of his statements. The look in her eyes, however, still registered surprise and a little bit of hurt.

"Yeah." He tried to smile back, a little incredulous. He couldn't believe he was doing this, either.

"So- are there any others?" There was hesitation in her voice. Lindsay looked anxious, almost as if she didn't want to hear his answer.

 _Right reasons?_ Those didn't take long for Daniel to come up with. He shrugged, scooting a few inches closer to her. "You're so interesting. Smart. Different than all of the girls I've been with." Daniel's grin was full-on now. "And- because you're really hot."

Lindsay blushed and gave him a little smile, but it didn't last. "So, um- so that's it?" Lindsay's voice wavered, and she looked at the floor again. Daniel could tell right then that Lindsay wasn't asking him to name more reasons why he did want to mess around with her. She was asking if anything was going to happen between them at all, considering he was putting the brakes on things for the time being.

Daniel shook his head. "No." _Hell, no,_ he reiterated in his mind. This was _not_ it. A lot was going to happen between them- or at least he hoped so. It was hard to be as sure of himself as he usually was when he spoke with this brilliant girl. "Definitely not."

Lindsay looked a little less apprehensive, but not much. She bit her lip. She was obviously worried, but Daniel had to suppress a smile, because her mouth was just so goddamn sexy. "What- what else did you have in mind?" she stuttered.

And just like that, Daniel felt his confidence surge again. She had been nervous all along, he could tell; yet seeing the physical manifestation of it on those pouty lips of hers- it made him really want her again. And she wanted him, too- or at least her body language and question to him just now said she did. Not to mention how upset she looked when he stopped their making out. He scooted even closer until the sides of their hips touched, putting his arm around her as he spoke next.

"I'd like to spend some more time with you. When half the school isn't around and I don't have to worry about seeing my ex-girlfriend." _And I can kiss you. And touch you. And be able to actually pull your jeans the whole way down and see your underwear again and…._

"You mean, like, um, a date?" Lindsay interrupted his rapidly gutter-bound train of thought. As soon as she said it, she looked vulnerable, like she was worried that she had said too much.

In all of Daniel's fantasies this evening, he hadn't really conjured up the image of taking Lindsay out in public. Most of what he thought about doing with her or to her required a hell of a lot more seclusion. Maybe it was spending all this time in her bedroom that had his thoughts all wayward. But her words prompted him to envision something completely different- sitting hand-in-hand next to her at the Laser Dome (making out with her by the end of the show, of course), or sitting across from her at Salvatore's while they ate pizza and fries, or just driving around in his Trans Am. _I want to see her personality naked, too._

Daniel smiled at her again. The images actually looked nice. Not as nice as screwing around, but a date with Lindsay sounded fun. He squeezed her shoulder. "Sure. And, um- I can get to know you a little better, find out more about you." This was true. But then he also felt the need to quickly add, "And _then_ we can do- all of this." Oh, and when they did it would be hot and wild and crazy. It wasn't like he was celibate or anything.

Lindsay turned, looked at him seriously. "What do you want to know?"

In response, Daniel suddenly leaned his torso back on the bed, pulling Lindsay with him so that they lay side-by-side, their legs below the knee dangling off the edge of the bed. His arm had stayed around her and he even managed to pull her a little closer so that she was now resting her head on his bicep. He still had plenty of freedom below his elbow so he brought his hand up to her forehead, gently brushing some of Lindsay's hair away from her face. He began stroking her hair, reveling in the softness of it on his arm.

 _What do you want to know, Daniel?_ He asked himself. Now was his chance.

Once again, he thought of Kim, their fight earlier on this evening. Her words struck him.

 _What makes her happy? What pisses her off?_ Well, those questions felt a little too personal. But maybe his ex was actually on the right track about something, for once. He found himself saying her words out loud. "I dunno. What's your favorite book? Band? Color?"

They continued to lie there peacefully as Lindsay opened her mouth and began to talk. Though he normally didn't pay attention to this type of stuff, he found himself once again enamored by what Lindsay had to say, and how passionately she said it. She liked too many books to list, she told him, but especially loved Wuthering Heights, anything by the Brontë sisters. As he listened, Daniel was sure that he would never want to read them, but based on how animatedly Lindsay was talking about them, he was sure as hell grateful that they had been written. She loved Zeppelin, Foghat- he'd heard a lot of her favorite bands and songs throughout the course of the party. It was stuff that most people their age liked; nevertheless, he was grateful that she wasn't a freak that only liked classical music or something. He could see taking her to a concert or show and having a good time. Plus, he now knew he could play some Floyd on his record player when he got her alone in his bedroom at the end of their date (assuming everyone else in his family was asleep of course) and work his magic.

When she got to her favorite color, Daniel, of course, was right all along. There was no big mystery, there could have only been one answer as far as he was concerned. Purple.

* * *

A/N: So, I struggled a bit with this story in terms of the POVs for the ending. Ultimately I decided that even though a Daniel-only chapter sort of wrecks the chronology, I didn't think that writing a separate POV for Lindsay added much here, and I knew I wanted to finish the story from Daniel's perspective. There's an off chance I may feel like writing a Lindsay POV down the road but since it's not likely, I'm marking the story as complete.

Thanks once again to GoatEatingToilet for the wonderful collaboration, and if you haven't already, go check out "And Souvenirs".


End file.
